The Pseudo-Dragon Slayer
by Darashiko
Summary: Naruto is banished for hurting the 'LAST' Uchiha. With Kakashi's help, he escape the village before his banishment. He set on a new journey. He eventually goes to Earthland continent. There he meets with a dragon who was on the verge of death. The dragon gives him a mission, and as for payment, he gives Naruto something that boosts his power. [Pairing? That's a secret]


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any related properties, they belong to Masashi Kishimoto. Fairy Tail and all related properties belong to Hiro Mashima.**

 **Author Note:** Hello my dear readers, I am back. ' **Drago Slayer Ninja** ' is now ' **Pseaudo-Dragon Slayer** '. I have read many Naruto – FT crossover where Naruto is a dragon slayer. But in this story he won't be a dragon slayer that much you can understand by reading the title. His connection with FT universe will be something along the line of dragon slayer but more shinobi-ish. All I wish is HAPPY READING.

 **XXXXX0XXXXX**

Kakashi was jumping from branch to branch. Slumped over his shoulder was his student Naruto. Following behind him was a shadow clone of his. His shadow clone was carrying other student Sasuke. Between the 2 of them Naruto was in worse condition. He was suffering from severe chakra exhaustion, multiple bruises and cuts in his body and most importantly blood was leaking from a wound in his chest although at a slow rate. His pulse was also weak. Sasuke on the other hand had depleted chakra reserve and few cuts and bruises. He didn't have any serious injury.

After few minutes of jumping from brunch to brunch, he saw 3 medics coming his way.

"Kakashi, what's their condition?" inquired the lead medic.

"Both of them had depleted their chakra reserve. Sasuke doesn't have any serious injury but Naruto has a wound in his chest. Can you heal the wound?"

The lead medic nodded. "There is a clearing almost 70 meters ahead of us. We will stop there to heal Uzumaki's injury." He looked over his fellow medics. "Inject the drug Lady Tsunade gave us into Sasuke's system to put him under medical induced coma and take him to the village. I will attend to Uzumaki's injury in the clearing ahead of us."

His subordinates nodded and proceeded to do their job. After that they took Sasuke from Kakashi's shadow clone and raced back to the village and the clone dispelled itself.

After Kakashi and the lead medic reached the clearing, the medic performed a quick diagnosis. "This is bad. He has several broken ribs and severe chakra exhaustion. On top of it all, he was struck by an assassination jutsu and it touched his heart in corner. Right now, he is clinging to life with a thread."

His words shocked Kakashi to his core. He knew what assassination jutsu was it that almost killed Naruto. After there was only one assassination jutsu that Sasuke knew and he taught it to him. In a way, he was responsible for killing his own. He felt self-loathing that he didn't feel after accidentally killing Rin. He quickly brought his emotions under control.

"Is there anything you can do to make sure he lives?" he asked.

"I will heal the outer surface of his heart and skin on his chest. This will take a lot out of me so rest his body would have to wait." The medic popped a soldier pill into his mouth and started to do his work.

 **INSIDE NARUTO'S MIND**

Naruto was surrounded by darkness. All he could see was his body. 'Is this where people come after they die? It sure is dark and there is no one else around here. When I thought about death I thought I will meet my parents after my death. I guess there is still a way to go before meet them.'

"HELLOW, IS THERE ANY ANGEL TO TAKE ME TO MY PARENTS FROM HERE?" Naruto yelled using all the air I his lungs. He waited for answer but didn't come. "Man, I think I will have to find the way myself."

It was then Naruto saw something in the corner of his eyes. He turned the way he saw it. Something is happening there. Something was illuminating the place he was looking at.

"Come closer, young one." A gentle yet commanding voice of a male came from the light. Naruto moved to the source of light. Slowly everything started to clear up. Silhouette of a man came to his vision. The more he got close, the clearer his image got. When he was 5 feet away from the man, he could see his features. The possessed stern facial features, had short, spiky brown hair, two locks of which were wrapped in bandages framing either side of his face, he wore bandages around his forehead. He wore a light-colored kimono with magatama adorned around the collar. The kimono was held closed by a dark-colored sash. Underneath, he wore a black full-body suit.

"Umm, are you here to take me to afterlife?"

The let out a chuckle. "No, I'm not here to take you to afterlife rather I'm here to keep you from going there." The man said with a kind smile on his face.

"But why?" Naruto was astonished. This person in front of him, a total stranger, wants him to live, a person who doesn't even know him.

"It's simple. It's because you are a family to me."

"You are my family?"

"You are… my family?" Naruto's eyes started to be filled with tear of joy. All his life he wanted to part of a family, to be called by someone as a family. But his wish was unfulfilled. He envied those children who had family. Every time when someone came to orphanage to adopt a child, he tried his best get their attention, but they always ignored him. And now when he was on death's doorstep, some noble-looking man comes to him, saying that he was his family and wants to save him from dying. He couldn't be any happier. He dried his tears with his jumpsuit's sleeve. Then a question popped in his mind.

"Say, are you my father?"

"No, I'm not your father." The man answered with a chuckle. "I'm your ancestor. My name is Ashura Otsutsuki. I have lived many eons before your time."

Naruto's face lit up like a sudden Fireball Jutsu. "Since you are my ancestor, do you know who my parents are? Do you?"

"I know who your parents are, but I think won't be telling you about them."

"What? But why? Why wouldn't you tell me?" Naruto asked in broken voice. He wanted to know about his parents for so many times. Now he hears from his supposed ancestor that he knew his parents. But then he says that he wouldn't be the one to tell him about them.

"It's because it's not my place to tell you about them. It will be people close to you who have to tell you. And when they tell you about them, they will also explain the reason to hide your parents' identity. You will learn about them in due time." Ashura replied with a sad smile on his face. "Now kid, my time here is running out, so I will give you some of my chakra that will sustain your body for a long enough to let the medic in real world to take you out of danger." Ashura raised his right hand and placed it on Naruto's chest where heart is. Naruto felt a warm sensation washing over his body. And with that the scene around him started to disappear. "Be strong my descendent. You have a long way ahead." Was the last thing he heard.

 **OUTSIDE WORLD**

"Amazing." Said the lead medic. "It's unbelievable."

"What is it?" Kakashi asked. "Is he going to be okay?"

"More than that. Somehow inner parts of his heart is being healed. Although I think he will stay in coma for a while."

"That's good news. After we are done, we will go to village at top speed. Lady Tsunade will handle any farther treatment if needed."

 **XXXXX0XXXXX**

 **Date-** 13-10-2016


End file.
